walt_disney_videos_ukfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Volume 6 - Very Merry Christmas Songs
Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Volume 6 - Very Merry Christmas Songs is a UK VHS release by Walt Disney Home Video on 6th November 1989, and then it got re-released by Walt Disney Home Video on 10th September 1990, 23rd September 1991, 2nd November 1992, 15th November 1993, 7th November 1994 and got re-released by Disney Videos on 13th November 1995. Description Songs * "From All of Us to All of You" (from the animated special of the same name) * "Deck the Halls" (from the short, Pluto's Christmas Tree) * "Jingle Bells" (from the short, Donald's Snow Fight and the segment, Once Upon a Wintertime in Melody Time) * "Joy to the World" (from The Nutcracker Suite in Fantasia) * "Up on the Housetop" (from the short, The Night Before Christmas with the original title card that says, "Up on a Housetop") * "Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow" (from The Night Before Christmas, Peter and the Wolf in Make Mine Music, Corn Chips, The Wind in the Willows in The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad, Bongo in Fun and Fancy Free, Mickey's Orphans (Technicolor version), Once Upon a Wintertime in Melody Time, The Cold-Blooded Penguin in The Three Caballeros, Peculiar Penguins, Squatter's Rights, Dumbell of the Yukon, Pluto's Christmas Tree, Chip an' Dale, and the winter ending version of Lady and the Tramp.) * "Sleigh Ride" (from Mickey's Christmas Carol) * "Parade of the Wooden Soldiers" (from the short, The Night Before Christmas) * "Winter Wonderland" (from On Ice, The Autograph Hound, The Hockey Champ, Donald's Snow Fight, the winter version of Bambi, The Cold-Blooded Penguin in The Three Caballeros, Peter and the Wolf in Make Mine Music, and Peculiar Penguins.) * "Here Comes Santa Claus" (at Disneyland) * "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" * "Silent Night" (from Ave Maria in Fantasia) * "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" (ending credits) Trivia * In the original issues, a still image of the Christmas tree from the animated film Lady and the Tramp is used for the closing credits. The firework shot from the TV special "From All of Us to All of You" is used at the end, as well. * The song "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" used footage from the 1948 Max Fleischer cartoon of the same name, as Disney has never made their own Rudolph cartoon. This is due to the cartoon being in the public domain, allowing Disney to use it without any legal trouble. * The lyrics to the song "Jingle Bells" used footage from the 1949 Famous Studios Screen Song cartoon "Snow Foolin", which was also in the public domain. Much like the modern Sing Along Songs cartoons, the Screen Songs series used sing-along sequences and a bouncing ball to encourage crowd sing-alongs. Trailers and info Original 1989 release 'Opening' Walt Disney Home Video Opening Promo November 6, 1989 - Sleeping Beauty, Robin Hood, The Sword in the Stone, Dumbo, Alice in Wonderland, The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah and Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Very Merry Christmas Songs, and Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers Then: Walt Disney Home Video (Voiceover) Logo 'Closing' Walt Disney Home Video Closing Promo November 6, 1989 - Bedknobs And Broomsticks, Tron, Popeye, Winnie The Pooh: The Great Honey Pot Robbery, Mickey And The Gang, Unsinkable Donald Duck, Pluto's Tales, and Mickey's Christmas Carol 1990 Re-release The Walt Disney Home Video's children's trailer from 1990 with clips of "Lady and the Tramp", "Alice in Wonderland", "Dumbo", "Mary Poppins", "Donald in Mathmagicland", "Disney's Sing-Along Songs", "DuckTales", "Chip 'N' Dale's Rescue Rangers" and "The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh". 1991 Re-release The Walt Disney Home Video children's trailer from Late 1991 with clips of "The Little Mermaid", "Song of the South", "Chip 'N' Dale Rescue Rangers", "DuckTales", "TaleSpin", "Gummi Bears", "Winnie the Pooh", and "Disney's Sing-Along Songs". 1992 Re-release # Cinderella (Now Available on Home Video) # Basil, The Great Mouse Detective (Now Available on Video) # Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too # The Prince and the Pauper 1993 Re-release # Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too # Beauty and the Beast (Now on Video) (Voiceover: Paul McKenna) # The Muppet Christmas Carol (On Video) (Jim Henson Video, Now Available) 1994 Re-release 'Opening' # The Return of Jafar (Exclusively on Video) # Walt Disney Classics 1994 with clips of "Mary Poppins", "Dumbo", "Robin Hood", and "Alice in Wonderland". 'Closing' # Winnie the Pooh Playtime Videos with clips of "Detective Tigger" and "Pooh Party". # The Aristocats (Coming Soon to Video) # Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (On Video for a Very Limited Time) # Disney Christmas Videos 1994 with clips of "Mickey's Christmas Carol", "Disney's Sing-Along Songs: The Twelve Days of Christmas", "A Walt Disney Christmas", "Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too" and "Disney's Sing-Along Songs: Very Merry Christmas Songs". 1995 Re-release 'Opening' # Sleeping Beauty (Awakening Soon on Video) # The Fox and the Hound (Now Available on Video) # Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1995 with clips of "Mary Poppins", "Alice in Wonderland", "Dumbo", "Robin Hood" and "The Sword in the Stone". 'Closing' # Disney Videos children's trailer from 1995 with clips of "Aladdin's Arabian Adventures", "Winnie the Pooh Videos", "Disney's Sing-Along Songs with Disney's Sing-Along Songs: from Pocahontas - Colours of the Wind", "The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Early Adventures" and "Disney's Storybook Favourites (Coming to Video in 1996)". # Mickey's Fun Songs (Let's Go to the Circus and Campout at Walt Disney World) Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:Disney's Sing-Along Songs Category:Walt Disney Home Video ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with National Captioning (1993-1996) Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with Stay Tuned (1993-1996) (announced by Pat Sharp and John Sachs) Category:Christmas videos Category:VHS Videos with The Return of Jafar trailer (1994-1995) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Classics 1994 trailer (1994-1995) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Winnie the Pooh Playtime Videos trailer (1994-1995) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with The Aristocats trailer (1994-1995) (announced by Stephen Mulhern) Category:VHS Videos with Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs trailer (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Disney Christmas 1994 trailer (announced by Rupert Farley) Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Donald Duck Category:Goofy Category:Chip 'N' Dale Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Pinocchio Category:Melody Time Category:Fantasia Category:Silly Symphonies Category:Lady and the Tramp Category:Fun and Fancy Free Category:The Three Caballeros Category:Make Mine Music Category:The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad Category:Robin Hood Category:The Aristocats Category:Bambi Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Dumbo Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Home Video's children's trailer from 1989 (announced by Brian Cummings) Category:Children's Videos by Walt Disney Category:Children's Videos from Buena Vista Category:Disney Videos ident from 1995 to 2001 Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Home Video Late 1990 (announced by Brian Cummings) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Home Video's children's trailer from Late 1991 (announced by Brian Cummings) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Home Video children's trailer from 1994 (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Mini Classics trailer from 1992 (announced by Brian Cummings) Category:VHS Videos with Beauty and the Beast trailer (announced by Paul McKenna) Category:VHS Videos with The Muppet Christmas Carol trailer (1993-1994) (announced by Paul McKenna) Category:1980's VHS Releases‏‎ Category:1990's VHS Releases‏‎